Hinny (Harry and Ginny) gets married!
by firewhiskeyradz
Summary: Harry James Potter marries Ginevra Molly Weasley. Doesn't take a Sherlock to get this. A light read, s'all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a series of chapters I wrote a long, long time ago. It was complete, but I currently don't have the entire thing, so you'll get them in parts, sorry :p**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

He woke up with a start as if he had been running. Wiping the sweat off his face, he pushed back the sticky covers, reaching for his glasses.

Summer was definitely upon Britain and the air was hot and humid. He got up and walked to the window, placing his hands on the ledge, taking in the beautiful ink-blue dawn sky streaked very miserly with yellow and orange.

His mind knocked on his consciousness and he remembered what day it was.

The large alarm clock from Privet Drive ticked away on the desk and showed him he had exactly seven hours to get ready for his big day.

A grin spread across Harry Potter's face and he happily looked at the sky again, wondering if Ginny was awake and watching the sky too, or sleeping peacefully just a few floors below.

* * *

**A/N: I tend to write short intro chapters, keep reading on, reviews are welcome and most appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny hadn't been able to sleep all night. She had stayed put on the table beside the window, dozing off for a few minutes in between, but for most of the night she had remained awake, unable to sleep at the thought of the next day when her life would change.

She watched as the inky sky became lighter and the run winked from beyond the horizon of mountains. Her eyes couldn't see the garden for the huge marquee that blocked the view.

Her heart was pounding with anticipation, excitement and very slight sadness, for it would be the last night she spent in her room in the house where she had been born and raised. The run rose steadily and soon, a very small knock came upon her door, which opened quietly. A very familiar voice asked, "Ginny, dear?"

She turned to smile at the lady who had just entered her room. "Hey Mum."

"Oh my lovely darling!" Molly went to hug her only daughter. "Big day today", she said, beaming at her fondly.

"Yeah", Ginny said, her eyes shining.

Molly smiled, her eyes swimming in tears that she tried to hide.

"Its alright, Mum," Ginny said soothingly. "I will always be a swish of the cloak away..."

Her mother laughed a watery laugh and said, "Well, freshen up, you have just five hours to get ready! Dont want to keep everyone waiting, now, do we? I'm making breakfast, what will you have?"

"Nothing for me," Ginny gulped.

"Now, now," Molly said sternly. "You ought to have something, or you'll collapse in the middle of the ceremony!"

"Alright," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Some toast will do."

"That's better," Molly smiled and went downstairs.

Ginny turned to look through the window one final time, with the white marquee fluttering and obscuring the trimmed garden. Sighing, she got up and bustled about.

* * *

**A/N: yeeaaaah, it's a bit slow and very small. Moving on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Falalalalalalalala**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He rolled his shoulders, trying to get comfortable in his robes.

Truthfully, the robes fit him extremely well, it was just the feeling in his stomach, a very rubbery and wiggly feeling, that made him uncomfortable.

He coughed and cleared his throat several times, his hand attempting to flatten his hair. Then he remembered what Ginny had said last night that she liked his hair in the untidy style and stopped his useless efforts.

He looked into the full length mirror that had been placed specially for him and straightened his collar.

"You're fine, mate, stop fussing," his best friend, soon going to be brother-in-law, said, rolling his eyes. Ron was wearing similar robes like him, his white roses were already in place in the buttonholes.

"Really?" Harry asked, slightly desparately. "Its a big day and I dont prefer making a fool of myself... Can you go through the schedule once again with me, please?"

"You have been to every wedding in my family, shouldn't you know better by now how things work?" Ron asked, increduously.

"Yeah, but when its mine..."

Ron snorted. Harry ignored him.

"Atleast you have it easy," Ron said reasonably. "These girls are the ones with problems."

"Hmm," Harry agreed, feeling marginally cheerful but sorry for Ginny all the same.

When he finally had his roses in place he felt a bit ludicrous, but thought he looked good enough and said, "Lets do this!" The two friends left the attic room, making their way downstairs.

As they passed Ginny's room, they heard some commotion inside and Harry itched to see her - but he could feel Ron's eye on him and just walked on silently.

* * *

**A/N: Now off to look for the rest of the seven chapters I'm pretty sure I've already typed out.**

**If I don't find them, I'll write off on a different angle ;)**

**Cheers,**

**Radz.**


End file.
